


My love, she keeps me warm

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family) [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anti-Android Sentiments (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Crying, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lesbian Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Protective Gavin Reed, Protective Tina Chen, Reconciliation, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Tina gets married to her long time girlfriend. Things don't quite go as planned, Connor tries to fix everything, Gavin helps, Nines is forced to babysit and everyone just hopes things will turn out fine.*Can be read as a stand-alone*
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336222
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. She says I smell like safety and home

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey. I said this will have a surprise at the end and it kind of will but nothing oo big. I forgot that I wanted to put the real big surprise into another story.
> 
> Title from "She Keeps Me Warm" by Mary Lambert.
> 
> Enjoy ^^
> 
> Also: Super random but I am so proud of the 'bucket tossing' joke and dialogue. I think it's one of the funniest things I've written to far. I just wanted to mention that and pat myself on the back a little :D

Gavin smirked as Tina rolled her eyes at his humming of a wedding march. He held the veil out to her with a shrug. She was wearing a rather simple dress, a symmetrical cut accentuating her body, half-long sleeves adorning her arms and a wide skirt reaching down to the floor. She turned around and shook her head in amusement.

“What?” Gavin chuckled. “It’s your fucking wedding day. Why can’t I hum a wedding march?”

“I can’t believe you of all people are helping me.”

“Oh, would you like me to get your mother who broke her hand a week ago or your father who knows nothing about how to do someone’s hair?” Gavin grinned. “You’re lucky I have some experience from doing my goddaughter’s hair.”

“Not much.” Tina chuckled. “I don’t want pig-tails or anything like that. I’d like an updo.”

“I can do an updo.” Gavin rolled his eyes and took his place behind her. “So will both of you toss a bucket?”

Tina looked at him in the mirror, a confused expression on her face. “What bucket? Why the fuck would I throw a bucket at my guests?”

Gavin shook his head. “No, you idiot. A bucket is like a bunch of flowers all prettily arranged. I thought you’d know that after all the damn wedding planning.”

“Do you mean a bouquet?” Tina began laughing hysterically. “A fucking bucket? Gavin, what the fuck?”

“Oh, shut it.” Gavin chuckled. “Not everyone knows French.”

“It’s a very common word!”

“How come I’ve never heard it then?”

“Have you ever bought anyone flowers before?”

Gavin eyed her. “Most of the people I dated weren’t really the flowery type.”

“Never gotten Nines flowers?”

Gavin shook his head. “No, why would I?”

Tina looked back at him. “Because it’s romantic.”

“Whatever.”

“Just get my hair done.”

“If you stop laughing at me, I will.”

“Stop being an idiot then.”

“Sorry, no can do.” Gavin joked and smiled as Tina laughed. “You really look pretty, though, you know?”

Tina smiled softly at that, waving him off. “Don’t get all sentimental.”

“I mean it, Tina.” Gavin insisted. “You look really beautiful. I’m really happy for you.”

“I’m a little scared, you know?”

“What? Why?”

Tina shrugged. “I don’t know how to be a wife. What if I do everything wrong?”

Gavin shook his head quickly. “You won’t. No one knows how to do things right off the bat. Other people don’t know how to be husbands and wives, either, and most of them are still happy.”

“I just want to make Valerie happy.”

“You do. You make her so happy and if you just keep being you for the rest of your life, she will continue to be happy.” Gavin promised.

Tina chuckled a little, tears in her eyes. “You can be so fucking sweet, you know that?”

“Shut it.” Gavin shook his head. “And don’t you cry! You just got done with the makeup!”

“Alright, sorry.” She smiled. “Do my hair, okay?”

“Okay.”

Gavin took great care at doing Tina’s hair and though he was no hair-dresser or at least knowledgeable about how to do someone’s hair like his friend’s mother, he did a pretty good job. Tina agreed and smiled up at him, thanking him for the help. Her mother had recently broken her hand so her plan to do Tina’s hair fell flat. And she couldn’t get any appointment that fit into her schedule so she began asking around and eventually talked to Gavin’s old highschool friend Abigail who was the mother of his goddaughter. That’s how she found out that Gavin was pretty good at doing people’s hair.

Then Gavin stuck the veil into the updo, securing it with a clip and smiling proudly. “I think it’s nice.”

“You know what? I agree.” Tina nodded. “It’s amazing. Thank you, Gavin.”

“No problem.” He nodded. “Now we still have almost an hour. Anything you’d like to do?”

“Can you get me a glass of water?”

“Sure thing.”

When Gavin made it downstairs to the kitchen, he saw Connor running around frantically trying to get everything to work out last minute. They were celebrating at Tina’s parents’ house. The garden was big and beautiful, so it was a no-brainer to celebrate there. But apparently, things weren’t going smoothly.

“Con.” Gavin called out and tried once again when the android didn’t react. “Connor!”

The android whipped around. “I have no time for any- Oh, Gavin, does Tina need anything? You’re the man of honour, you’d know, right? You’d tell me, right?”

“Relax.” Gavins hook his head. “Just a glass of water.”

“Sure? Does she need anything else because things are getting worse by the minute.”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

Connor took a deep breath and Gavin knew he was in for a rant. “Well, first and foremost, Valerie’s veil is gone! It’s just gone! Someone must have lost it somewhere and now we’re trying to find a substitute but zero household objects could substitute a veil. Her niece knocked over one of the food strays and then her mother scolded her, so now she’s crying. Her baby nephew joined in on the screaming and won’t calm down. Valerie’s sister-in-law who is the mother of them is freaking out because her husband, Valerie’s brother, isn’t there to help.”

“Where is he?”

“Gone to try and get a new veil!” Connor exclaimed. “So then I tried to get people to help with the crying kids and guess what happened? Dennis, Valerie’s cousin, tripped, fell and ripped down some of the fairy lights that we strung up by the dancefloor. Nines is trying to convince the photographer to stay because apparently she messed up her appointments and needs to leave early. The weather forecast says it’ll rain this evening, the decorations are in shambles, there’s no veil, no photographer and I can’t fix it!”

“Connor, it’s half as bad, really, I-”

“I wanted to be a good friend and I messed it all up.” 

Gavin quickly reacted because Connor looked close to tears. “Alright, hey, tin-can, you take a few deep breaths now, okay?”

“Androids don’t need to breathe.”

“Ah, so you can still be a smart-ass, huh?”

“What are we going to do?”

“We’ll fix it.” Gavin promised. “Okay? But you need to chill out so we can figure out a plan. And even if things don’t go perfectly, Tina and Valerie will love this day regardless. Tina told me she’d marry her in a supermarket and Valerie would probably find the whole ordeal funny.”

Connor swallowed. “What do we do?”

“Okay, first the fairy lights. How many are working?”

“Most of them but not all of them.”

“So we get some new ones.” Gavin shrugged. “I know for a fact that Tina has fairy lights up in her old bedroom. Maybe you could tell Hank or Dennis to get them down and hang them up.”

“Okay, I’ll do that. But what about the food that was knocked down?”

“Was it something important like the cake?”

“No.” Connor shook his head. “It was the fried mushrooms.”

Gavin shrugged. “Mushrooms are nasty anyway. People will be happy to not have to eat them. Next up on the list?”

“The veil. What if her brother doesn’t get one?”

Gavin thought for a few seconds. “We’ll make her a flower crown. She likes them. In fact, I think we can solve two issues with the flower crown idea.”

“How so?”

“Follow me.”

Gavin marched outside into the garden to take in the situation. Valerie’s sister-in-law was still trying to calm down two crying children, there was food on the ground, Dennis was trying to salvage the fairy lights, Nines was arguing with the photographer and Hank was on the phone. Gavin turned to Connor.

“You tell Dennis to get the lights from upstairs.”

“Got it. But what about the flower crown?”

“I’ll get to it.” Gavin nodded and walked over to Valerie’s niece before kneeling down. “Hey there, I’m Gavin. What’s your name?”

The girl looked up at him with teary eyes. “Maria.”

“Alright, Maria, I’m a good friend of your aunt Valerie and I have a super important mission for you. Do you think you can do it?”

Maria immediately lightened up, nodding vehemently. “Yes, I can!”

Gavin nodded. “You can help us make your aunt a pretty flower crown. She lost her wedding veil, so she’d be pretty happy to have a flower crown.”

Her mother looked at Gavin and smiled. “Thank you so much. I’m sure it’d help calm her down.”

Gavin smiled politely and held ou this hand. “Come one. Your grandma can help you. I think Valerie once told me she knew how to make flower crowns.”

Maria nodded. “Grandma can make flower crowns.” She smiled brightly. “She made them for me when I was little!”

Gavin nodded and walked up to Valerie’s mother. “We have a problem and we hoped you’d be able to help. Someone lost Valerie’s veil.”

“Oh no!” The woman said in shock. “Poor Valerie.”

“Well her brother Julian is looking for a new one but in case he doesn’t find one, we thought you and Maria could make her a flower crown.”

“What an amazing idea.” She smiled and held out her hand to her granddaughter. “Come on, Schätzchen, let’s make your auntie a pretty crown.”

Gavin looked on in contentment as the two of them hurried off to find flowers. He checked that point of his mental list before he assessed the rest of the damage. If it had been any other person’s wedding he wouldn’t have cared – apart from Chris probably but he was already married – but it was his best friend and she deserved a wonderful wedding. Luckily, Dennis was already hanging up the lights from the room and someone had finally decided to clean up the mushrooms from the floor. The veil could be replaced by a flower crown. Now for the photograph.

Gavin approached him and Nines who were standing inside the kitchen by the doors to the backyard. He smiled softly at his boyfriend. “Hey, sweetheart, everything okay?”

“No, not really.” Nines sighed softly. “There’s been a scheduling issue.”

The photographer raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry but I was under the impression that the photoshoot would take place before the wedding.”

Gavin looked at her. “No, you’re supposed to take photos during the wedding.”

“No one told me that.”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“A lot of couples have a professional shoot before the wedding.”

Gavin rubbed his temple. “For fucks sake. Can’t you just stay? Do you have another wedding to be or what?”

“No, but being a photographer comes with a lot of editing and paperwork.” 

Nines looked at her pleadingly. “We can pay you extra.”

“I can’t. I have a deadline for a photoshoot that needs to be edited by tomorrow.”

“And you’re starting today?” Nines asked in confusion.

The woman shook her head. “Listen, tin can, I had a lot to do, okay? If you know better why don’t you take the photos?”

“No, I-”

Gavin looked at her in anger. “Don’t call him that! What the hell? Have you been living under a rock for the past year? Androids have human right now.”

“I heard you call him a tin can earlier today.” 

“Teasingly and affectionately, not in a rude and insulting manner.” Gavin snapped. 

“Why do you even care?” She huffed. “He’s just an organiser or something anyway.”

“Did you not hear me call him ‘sweetheart’ or what?” Gavin shook his head. “He just happens to be my boyfriend.”

She shook her head. “Okay, just because your overprized plastic sex-toy messed up the booking doesn’t mean I have to overhaul my whole schedule. I can’t afford that.”

Before Nines could react, Gavin situated himself halfway in front of his boyfriend and looked pointedly at the woman. “You know what? You are a guest here. You can’t talk to people like that.”

“That’s not a person, though.” She pointed at Nines. “It’s an android. I frankly don’t get why anyone would grant those things human rights.”

Gavin was about to go off at her when someone cleared their throat. It was Tina, standing in the door to the kitchen, hands on her hips as she eyes the photographer.

“Who are you?” She hissed. “And who gave you the right to talk like that to my friends?”

“I’m Ms Meyer and I’m the photographer you hired. But it seems that the android messed up the scheduling. No wonder because most of them are pretty-”

“Let me stop you right there.” Tina proclaimed. “You can leave.”

“But I-”

“That android you’re insulting is one of my best friends. He has a name as well as feelings and I would rather have the ugliest photos taken on a cellphone than spend one more minute with a person as hateful as you.” She explained. “So kindly leave the premises.”

“You’ll regret that.” The woman hissed, grabbing her bag and leaving.

Nines looked at Tina. “That wasn’t necessary. You shouldn’t compromise your situation and potentially ruin your day for me.”

Tina shook her head. “No worries. Dennis brought his camera to take some photos. I guess he’ll just have to take more then. I’d rather have amateur photos than ones taken by such a bitch.”

“But Tina, this is your wedding.”

“And I’d like to spend it with my friends and family. And I’d like us all to have a good time. I don’t want her here, okay?”

“Okay.” Nines nodded before taking Tina in. “You look really beautiful.”

Tina smiled. “Thank you. Likewise.”

“You didn’t tell me I looked good.” Gavin protested.

“You do but I take it Nines picked out the suit.” Tina chuckled. “I doubt you even own any.”

“As a matter of fact, I own three suits.”

“All unsuitable for a wedding.” Nines added.

Gavin rolled his eyes before leaning over to talk to Nines. “But you do look great in that suit. Not just great but positively sexy.”

“If you bang in my parent’s house I will unfriend you.”

“Like on Facebook?”

“In real life, Gavin.”

Gavin chuckled. “Just get upstairs and wait for us to get everything ready, okay? Call us if you need anything.”

Tina looked at him. “Actually there is something you could do.”

“What would that be?”

“I’m still waiting for that glass for water.”


	2. For I can't help falling in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get fixed and everyone is ready for the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chants* Nines being good with kids! Nines being good with kids!!  
> Sorry, I just love my characterisation of Nines being a softly (and other people's too of course) as opposed to him just being rude and mean and cold. Which, if you like it, all power to you. But this is a soft Nines zone ^^°
> 
> Title from "Can't help falling in love" by Elvis Presley.

Gavin felt like this was the hundredth time that he had walked through the garden to check on everything. But he’d rather do it himself than have Connor running around in panic, trying to get everything done. He stopped as he spotted Valerie’s niece. She had finished the flower crown with her grandma. They had used flowers similar to the ones in Valerie’s bouquet which was pretty self-explanatory if Gavin was being honest.

“Hey, Maria. Did you finish the flower crown?” He smiled at her. “It’s really pretty.”

Maria held it up proudly. “Can we bring it to Auntie Valerie?”

“Of course, come along.”

The two of them ventured off to Valerie’s room only for Gavin to be stopped by the woman’s sister.

“Who are you?” She asked. “Valerie doesn’t want anyone seeing her yet.”

“Well, can Maria at least go in to bring her the flower crown we made to substitute the veil?” Gavin asked.

“I guess that’ll be fine.” She smiled at the girl. “Come on, Maria.”

“Tell her everything else will be fine. We still have half an hour to do last-minute preparations.” Gavin explained.

The woman nodded. “I think you should help your android boyfriend.”

“Why?”

“My dear sister in law just handed her baby off to him and then ran away to go somewhere.” She explained. “Go and ask him where she ran off to and where her husband is. I think Valerie would very much like our brother to be there.”

Gavin nodded and quickly hurried off. He expected to have to help Nines with the baby. Because, although he would never admit it to anyone outside his circle of friends, Gavin was good with children and he had a lot of experience with them from dealing with his goddaughter. And because he knew Nines hadn’t been around for long and he was not a domestic model, he had expected him to struggle with caring for the baby. 

But as soon as Gavin got close enough to see Nines, he saw that his worries were not at all coming true. The boy was calmly gazing around as Nines rocked him in his arms. He’d quickly glance at someone passing by before staring back at Nines with awe. He wasn’t that old, yet, so speaking wasn’t something he did but he could at least hold his head up and he could raise it to look around – and he made use of that.

Suddenly there was a crash from somewhere over tat the arch that was situated by the front of the venue. Gavin was about to look at it when Valerie’s nephew started crying, most likely startled by the loud noise. Nines seemed shocked at first and Gavin was about to run up to him and help. But Nines overcame the initial shock and started bouncing the boy again, gently humming to him. Gavin was near him so he was in earshot and could luckily hear how sweet Nines talked to the boy.

“Oh, I know, it’s scary, isn’t it?” He whispered. “Your mother is going to come back soon, I promise. She’s going to get your father, you know? Then both of them can come and hold you. But until then I’ll keep you safe.”

The boy seemed startled out of his crying by Nines talking and looked up at the android in wonder. When he reached out to his face and slapped his little hands over his boy, Nines actually laughed, smiling down at him.

“Yes, that is my nose. Oh, and now that is my eye. If you could not stick your finger in there I’d appreciate it.” He smiled affectionately as the boy looked at his LED, staring intently at it. “Oh, that’s interesting, isn’t it? Let me try something.”

When his LED began spinning red, Gavin quickly strutted over. “Why’s your mood ring red? You seemed so content.”

“It’s not a mood ring.” Nines said in amusement. “Nothing’s wrong, Gavin. I manually overrode some protocols in my programming and allowed it to sping from blue over yellow to red. It entertains little Oscar over here.”

“Oh, Valerie’s sister in law just handed him to you, right? Is she getting Julian?”

“Yes, Jennifer is picking up Julian. She asked me to watch Oskar for a while because he wouldn’t be too fond of driving around and searching for Julian.” Nines explained. “Apparently his car broke down.”

Gavin nodded. “Well, she’s lucky you’re here. You’re great with kids.”

Nines nodded. “I suppose I am. I think I am simply a pretty empathetic person. But I also know what someone new to this world needs to be calmed down and comforted.”

“Right, I keep forgetting you haven’t been around for that long.”

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Nines grinned a little.

Gavin laughed at that. “Oh, shut it.”

Nines smiled and looked back down at Oscar, letting him hop around a little to which the boy squealed. Gavin was completely starstruck. He hadn’t wanted a family with Nines, yet. But seeing him like this made him want to do so. He’d move into a little house with him, have a kid or two, their cats and be woken up in the morning by all of them jumping onto their bed. He’d then turn to Nines and share a soft, tired but happy smile before getting up. Gavin had never pegged himself up to be a really domestic person but now that he saw Nines with a baby, he felt that he might have misjudged himself. Perhaps one day he would see this sight every day.

He was only shaken out of his thoughts when Connor hurried over to them. “Okay, we have the fairy lights and the food is cleaned up. What about the photographer?”

“Tina sent her away.”

“What? Why?”

“She was rude to Nines and Tina sent her away.” Gavin explained, glancing at Nines and Oscar from the corner of his eyes. 

“She sent her away?” Connor asked in shock, voice rising a few octaves. “Is she insane? Who will take the photos now?”

“The photographer wasn’t going to stay for the ceremony anyway.” Gavin shrugged. “Scheduling issues. Valerie’s cousin Dennis will take photos. He brought a pretty expensive and good camera, so they won’t be too bad.”

Connor nodded slowly. “What if it rains?”

“We’ll either dance in the rain or go inside. The house is big enough isn’t it?”

“I guess.” Connor relaxed then. “Nines, whose child is that?”

“Jennifer’s.” Nines said, not looking at Connor, his gaze still fixed on Oscar who he then talked to again. “Your mother went to get your father, right? Yes, she did.”

Connor seemed amused by his brother’s behaviour, a smirk on his lips. “If I were you, Gavin, I would watch out. The next thing you know is that Nines will go out looking for cribs and highchairs.”

That got the RK900’s attention. “I have no plans on having children just yet. In fact, Gavin would like to not have our relationship move too fast and I respect that.”

“I see.” Connor nodded. “Well, then I’ll give it another few years. Anyway, is there anything else that went wrong?”

“Not that I know. I-”

“We’re back!” It was Julian running up to them, waving his hands. “But I couldn’t find a good veil. They were all so cheap and ugly.”

“Gavin fixed it.” Nines said softly, rocking Oscar back and forth. “He had Maria and her grandmother make a flower crown for Valerie.”

Julian relaxed at that. “Oh, thank you, Gavin.”

Jennifer smiled thankfully and gently took Oscar from Nines. “Thank you so much for holding him.”

“No problem.” Nines said politely, waving down at little Oscar as his mother walked away, Julian following her.

Gavin leaned over to Nines. “Missing Oscar already, huh?”

“He isn’t my child, Gavin.”

“No, I get it. When Ashley, my goddaughter, was born and I got to hold her for the first time, I didn’t want to ever give her back.” Gavin chuckled. “I gotta admit you with babies is like super cute and wholesome.”

“Am I going to be an uncle?” Connor joked.

Gavin began to laugh. “You wish. Okay, I’ll go and get Tina. Julian is going to get Valerie and then we’ll bring both of them to the end of the aisle so they can get to the front together. That’s the plan, okay?”

“Okay.” Nines nodded. “Connor and I will get the guests to sit down.”

“And the music to start playing.” Connor added.

Nines nodded. “And prepare Valerie’s cousin to take the photos.”

“And make sure no babies cry.”

“Or that someone knocks something over.”

“There’s a lot that can go wrong.” Connor said quietly. “I just pray it doesn’t.”

“It won’t.” Gavin assured them. “Tina and Valerie will be so happy. Just relax, tell everyone to get to their seats, tell Dennis to get his camera ready and turn on the music. And try to enjoy this day.”

“Thanks, Gavin.” Connor smiled softly. “But have you ever gotten Tina that glass of water?” 

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it this far! I'll try to upload again soon. Again, feel free to leave a Kudos or talk to me in the Comments.
> 
> See you ^^


	3. We can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write out the ceremony because if I ever have Nines and Gavin marry, it'd be too repetitive.  
> Also, I am so sorry that there will be angst. Why can't I ever not write angst?
> 
> Title from "Safety Dance" By Men Without Hats.

The ceremony was beautiful. Tina and Valerie exchanged vows and rings, speaking of their love for one another and their hopes for the future. The guests were touched, some crying, some sighing happily, some grinning proudly.

Gavin smiled softly from his seat as he watched his best friend getting married. He would never admit it but he was so happy for her, after everything the two of them had been through together, he knew his friend deserved this. Slowly, he reached out for Nines’ hand, blinking against the tears in his eyes. Nines turned to him and gave a soft smile before pecking his cheek. Connor was smiling brightly, completely starstruck and beyond happy for his friends. Even Hank was smiling, leaning back in his chair and watching the wedding.

Eventually, the two of them kissed and everyone started clapping and cheering. It was Gavin that turned it into a standing ovation by jumping up and cheering for them. Most of the other guests followed the example until the kiss was broken and Tina gave Gavin an affectionate eye-roll.

She smiled and held up her hand that was still intertwined with Valerie’s. “This is my wife now!”

Valerie next to her rolled her eyes affectionately and chuckled. “And I wouldn’t want to be anyone else’s wife.”

Tina smiled and then grabbed the microphone. “Alright, guys. Now we’ll all settle at the tables and listen to your toasts. Then we’ll have something to eat. Sound good? Yes, it does. Come on.”

So everyone went and settled at the tables. Tina and Valerie sat at a table by themselves. The next table over sat their respective parents, Tina’s sister, Valerie’s brother and extended family. Next to them sat Gavin, Nines, Connor and Hank. Everyone was talking happily. Connor was going on about how nice the wedding was. Jennifer was listening to him, nodding along while Nines entertained Oscar and Maria. Hank was talking to Tina’s father. Gavin walked up to the little stage they had set up by the tables.

“So I am the best man.” He began and everyone looked at him. “I get to hold the first speech then, right? I‘m going to be honest with you all. I have nothing prepared because I was so stressed with all the wedding planning. But in movies, people always rip up their original speech and improvise anyway, so I guess I’ll be fine. Let’s see; I first met Tina when she joined the force about two years after I did and we instantly hit it off. Believe it or not, I used to be less than pleasant.”

“Everyone knows that.” Tina called out in laughter. She stopped when she saw Gavin’s serious expression.

“I didn’t have a happy childhood to put it simply. And I really had a hard time trusting people because of that, so I pushed them away since no one had ever gotten close to me without me losing them or them abusing my trust. But Tina didn’t care about the mean words I spat her way, she didn’t care about all the anger I directed her way. For some reason, she persisted and she never took any crap from me. It took her months to break through my shell but when I finally let her inside, she really showed me that I could trust others without being hurt. So thank you, Tina, for never giving up on me no matter how bad I was and for being a friend.”

Tina looked touched but sad all the same. Tears brimmed at her eyes as she nodded up at Gavin. “Come on, you know I’d never give up on you. We’re friends, Gavin.”

“I know.” Gavin nodded. “Then I met Valere. Tina was pretty nervous about whether or not I’d like her because at that time the only people I was not terrible to were her and Chris. But Valerie was so nice to me, she literally made me cookies, offered me rides, fed my cats, laughed with me, comforted me and I just knew she was good for Tina. I never really believed in love, you know? My first girlfriend wasn’t that great, my next boyfriend was a douche. I just thought love was not for me, you know? But I saw you guys and it really made me believe in love. I know how anxious and tight up Tina used to be, how scared she’d be about making mistakes and losing someone over that, but Valerie stuck around nonetheless. And it made me think that maybe people can look past your flaws and see you for your strengths.”

“Gavin, when did you become a poet?” Valerie chuckled wetly, wiping her eyes.

The man gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. “No, guys, I’m serious. Had it not been for Tina, I would still be a grumpy guy, living with his cats. I’d never given Connor the slightest chance or Hank, for that matter. Had it not been for Tina and Valerie’s relationship, I’d never given Nines and mine a chance, either. I’d never have the family I have now. It’s all because of them and because they are such good people. I know I should talk about them more and less about me, but they made such an impact on my life, that I can’t even believe it. Tina is such a wonderful person and she deserves a lovely woman like her wife. I wish you two just a happy life, a happy marriage and a great future.”

The guests clapped as Gavin handed the microphone to Valerie’s brother and sat back down. Nines embraced him as soon as he sat down, whispering sweet nothing to him in the hopes of calming him down.

“You deserve all this happiness.” He whispered to Gavin, sounding genuinely upset from hearing about his boyfriend’s pain. “We’ll never leave you.”

Gavin swallowed thickly and patted Nines on the back, willing himself to not cry now. “I know that. It’s fine, sweetheart. Just enjoy the day.”

“Okay, love.” Nines leaned back and smiled softly. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

They listened to a few more toasts before it was Gavin’s turn to continue with the event again. Everyone was already talking again by the time he went up onto the podium again. He quickly announced that they’d have lunch now before cutting the cake and then moving on to dancing and having fun. People were quick to get something to eat. Tina and Valerie had settled on a small buffet. There wasn't much variety but the few foods that were there were delicious. They had even put in the effort to get some Thirium based food. Thirium based food was on the rise but at the moment the most one could get was something akin to soup. Connor, Nines and the other two androids in attendance had all not minded not eating but Tina insisted. 

“Does it taste like anything at all?” Hank snorted as he saw Connor taste the soup, looking very concentrated about doing so.

“Actually, it does.” Connor said, smiling at Hank.

“What does it taste like?”

“Thirium.”

The dry way Connor delivered this answer made Gavin nearly choke on his food from laughing. Hank gave Connor a sarcastic eye-roll and continued eating.

“Know-it-all.”

Nines smiled at them. “It doesn’t just taste like Thirium, in case you were wondering. They simulated some common spices in it.”

“Thank you for an actual answer, Nines.”

Connor chuckled and went back to eating. “Do you want to try it?”

“No, thanks.” Hank shook his head. “Might as well drink gasoline then.”

“It isn’t recommended for human consumption but small amounts of Thirium are not dangerous.” Connor explained. “But I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“I won’t eat that stuff, no matter who recommends it to me.” 

“Seconded.” Gavin smirked and looked up before 

Hank turned to him. “So, when will I have to fancy up my garden for you and Nines’ wedding? I’d like to know at least a month in advance so I can clean up.”

Gavin choked on his food yet again, earning him a few gentle smacks on the back from Nines and laughter from Tina.

“Gavin, do I need to ask my brother in law to give you some of Oscar’s baby food? Or will you manage to eat without choking every two minutes?” She joked.

Gavin took a few deep breaths. “It’s Hank’s fault.”

“Sure.”

The man then turned back to Hank. “Nines and I only got back together two months ago. I think we might need a few more weeks before tying the knot.”

“Not a few more weeks.” Hank corrected. “I told you at least a month, can you not listen?”

“Don’t pressure Gavin.” Nines said quietly. “If he wants to get married, he’ll bring up the topic and if he doesn’t, that’s fine, as well.”

Gavin looked at him. “Don’t look so sad.”

“I’m not sad, Gavin. I told you I don’t need to be legally married to you to enjoy my life with you. I’m content living out our life just the way we are doing it now.”

“Content is fine. But are you happy with it, too?”

“Gavin-”

Connor perked up. “Have you not had this conversation before?”

“We did.” Nines nodded. “I told Gavin, I’d be more than happy to marry him. So if he ever wants to bring it up, he’ll know that I will be delighted. But I don’t need to be married, okay? Whatever you want is fine, Gavin.”

Gavin sighed, not wanting to go on about this at his friend’s wedding. “Alright, I’ll drop it. Just tell me if it makes you sad.”

“It doesn’t.”

“I’m glad.”

\---

“If Dennis rips another string of fairy lights down I’ll-”

“Calm down there, Connor.” 

Hank chuckled as he watched most of the guests dancing. The sun was setting and the garden looked beautiful, illuminated by a few warm lights, the dancefloor lit up by the fairy lights. Tina and Valerie had been dancing for well above two hours now. Nines and Gavin had joined in soon thereafter. But now they were coming back to the table, looking a little exhausted.

“I never knew you could dance.” Hank smirked up at Gavin.

“Oh, hell yeah, I can dance.”

“I meant something other than TikTok dances.” Hank said sarcastically.

Gavin snorted. “You all are lucky I deleted my old account.”

“I’m sure I could somehow dig it back up.” Connor mused.

“Please no.”

“Nines!” Jennifer was walking over to them. “It’s Nines, right?”

The android in question nodded. “Yes, what can I do for you?”

“You were so good with Oscar earlier. Maria is dancing with her grandfather but I can’t leave the baby alone. And my husband and I would really love to get a bit of dancing in before we leave with the kids. So could you watch him for a bit? Just twenty minutes and I’ll take him off you.”

Nines nodded and carefully took the boy. “Of course. I’m delighted to help.”

“You’re the best.” She smiled. “Call me if you need anything.”

She and her husband hurried off. Nines sat down, situating the boy in his lap. Connor watched in interest at the gentle, yet delighted way his brother interacted with the baby. Hank was more interested in the way Gavin’s face immediately softened at Nines’ interactions. He couldn't help but chuckle a little.

“What’s so funny, old man?”

“I’m just wondering if I’m ever going to be a grandpa.”

“Oh, shush.” Gavin shook his head.

Nines was bobbing the boy up and down, softly talking to him. “Can you see your aunt dancing? She’s a pretty good dancer, isn’t she? I think she is. But her sister really isn’t.”

“You’re right.” Connor smiled, leaning down to smile at Oscar. “He’s right, isn't he? Do you think you’ll be a dancer one day? I’m sure you will!”

The baby seemed delighted at the attention and Gavin leaned back in his seat watching Nines and Connor fuss over the squealing child while Hank chuckled at their interactions. The music was still blaring in the back and people were laughing and having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far. Next chapter will be a bit angsty but then our boys will talk and everyone will have fun. (Spoiler for my own work?)
> 
> I hope everyone is doing alright! See you ^^


	4. I don't want to hear sad songs anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina tosses the bouquet but before she does, she has a request for Nines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rings a giant bell* Get yourself some angst! Get it while it's fresh!
> 
> Title from "Your Song" by Rita Ora.

“Nines, will you do me a favour?”

The android looked over his shoulder at Tina behind him. “Yes, of course.”

“Would you catch the bouquet?”

“Shouldn’t one of the ladies here do that? Why should I catch the bouquet?” Nines asked in confusion as he kept bouncing Oscar on his leg, letting the boy play with the cuffs of his sleeves. “Is there a reason?”

“My sister has been such a little-“ She saw the child on Nines’ leg and stopped herself from swearing. “Let’s say her comments during preparations were not welcome and neither was her insistence on wearing white. Luckily I managed to talk her down to yellow instead of white. There’s a reason I wanted Gavin to help me get ready.”

“You want me to do it to spite her?”

“That sounds so mean, I know but-”

“She made the preparations and wedding day a little less enjoyable. She shouldn't get the gratification of catching the bouquet.” Nines said quietly. “But I don’t know if I should be the one to help.”

“Why?” Tina asked in confusion. “It’s just a bouquet.”

“Yes, but Gavin has been nervous and anxious whenever the concept of marriage is brought up. I wouldn’t want to pressure him.” Nines explained but he turned to eye the bouquet where it sat on the brides’ table. “Although-”

“Although what?”

“I’d like to be married to Gavin.”

“Then you have to tell him.”

“No, it’ll agitate him.” Nines shook his head. “He said talking about this makes him feel pressured. I don’t want to pressure him.”

Tina thought for a few seconds. “Your feelings are important, too.”

“I’m not lying when I say just living with Gavin, without marriage or children, makes me happy. Being married legally would just be a bonus. I’m fine.”

“But you’d like to catch the bouquet.” Tina detected. 

“Yes.” Nines admitted before looking back down to Oscar, speaking to him to avoid the conversation. “Look over there, Oscar, your mother is coming back from the dancefloor. Isn’t that lovely?”

“Nines, you have to be honest with him.”

“Maybe she will dance with you as well.” Nines cooed at the boy. “I know your father danced with your sister.”

“Nines, he wants you to be happy first and foremost.”

The android continued to ignore her but she could see the tension he was holding. “You’re probably the best dancer, aren't you.”

“Nines!” Tina said sternly now. “Will you answer me?”

“I’m fine, Tina. I promise you that I am.”

Tina nodded. “I’ll ask Valerie’s cousin if he wants to catch the bouquet.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help. I’m sure her cousin would like to cacth it, though.”

“It’s fine.”

That’s when Gavin trotted over again, having been forced to dance with Maria for the better part of twenty minutes. He flopped down in the chair next to Nines and leaned into him.

“Exhausted?”

“She’s five but she can dance.” Gavin chuckled and turned to Oscar. “Are you having fun with uncle Nines?

“I am not his uncle.” Nines protested.

“Who cares?” Gavin shrugged and grinned at the boy. “Is he bouncing you around? Is that fun? I know it is fun to bounce around in his lap.”

“Gavin!”

“What?” Gavin looked up before his eyes widened. “Oh God, not like that! I mean like when I sit in your lap while we watch a movie or something!”

“Then don’t say bounce.” Nines exclaimed. “Why say bouncing?”

“Because I can’t sit still for that long and you know it!”

Jennifer approached them in confusion. “Hey, are you okay?”

Gavin nodded. “Yes, we’re fine.”

She leant down to pick Oscar up. “Were you having fun with uncle Nines?”

“See?” Gavin grinned.

“Why am I the uncle?”

“Oh, I just call people he likes uncles or aunts.” Jennifer shrugged. “We’ll leave soon. I know it’s not that late but really being at a wedding with a five-year-old and a one-year-old is exhausting. If we don’t see you before we leave, I hope you have a nice rest of the day.”

“I wish you a safe journey home.”

“Thank you.”

“Gavin!” Maria came running up to them. “Come dance with me again!”

“Oh, again?” Gavin groaned but got up. “Nines, wanna join us?”

“Sure.” The android smiled and looked down at the girl. “Are you a good dancer?”

“Yes!”

“Then you show have us how to do it.” 

\---

Connor watched in amusement as half of the female guests flogged together behind Tina to catch the bouquet. She and Valerie had decided that one of them was going to throw it, so now there was a horde of women waiting to catch it. Human traditions never failed to amaze Connor. Nines stood next to him, not far from the two brides, smiling as Tina excitedly looked over the people gathering, holding the flowers in her hand. It was a beautiful bouquet, adorned with red and pink flowers, wrapped with a white silk band. 

“Are you all ready?” Valerie grinned and watched Tina turn around.

“I’m so going to catch it!” Tina’s sister exclaimed to which the woman rolled her eyes.

“Okay, Tina, are you ready?”

“Val, I love you with all my heart but you’re not a sports commentator.” She laughed. “Just tell me to go and I’ll throw it.”

“Go!”

Tina bent down a little as if to gather momentum and Connor asked himself how much of that she really had to gather to throw the bouquet merely a few meters behind her. To his surprise though, she then turned around in a swift movement and held out the bouquet to Nines. The android looked confused for a second but Tina just smiled.

“Here you go.”

Nines took it gingerly. “That isn’t how you’re supposed to throw a bouquet.”

“No, but you deserve it.” She smiled warmly. “You helped so much and you even tried to get that rude photographer to stay. You, Gavin and Connor helped so much but I don’t know how much they’d want to catch the bouquet.”

The android smiled softly and eyed the bouquet in his hands. “Thank you, Tina.”

Tina smiled and then grinned as everyone started clapping but her sister pouted. She clapped herself, watching as Gavin turned red at the realisation of what had just happened. Nines was still smiling and Connor was clapping enthusiastically. Even Hank didn’t seem to mind the implications of Nines ‘catching’ the bouquet. Of course, he knew it didn’t mean anything but he didn’t mind either.

Nines turned to look at a still blushing Gavin. “It’s a pretty bouquet, right? You did a great job in helping to pick it out.”

“I need some fresh air!” Gavin jumped up and marched off.

“But we’re outside.” Nines whispered and stood up. “I’ll see to him.”

He quickly hurried after Gavin and finally caught up to him inside the house, catching him in the kitchen. Gavin tried to duck away and leave but Nines blocked his way.

“Is it the bouquet catching?” Nines asked softly. “I know the implications of it but I know you’re not ready and that’s fine. Tina just wanted me to have it.”

“That’s not even the problem!” Gavin exclaimed in frustration. “You are such a lovely person, you know? The way you cared for Oscar and danced with Maria. I- I really want to- I want that with you, Nines. I just- I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

“Of everything!” Gavin sighed. “Committing to someone and depending on them never did me any good. I love you but I don’t know if I can ever marry you. I really want to, Nines, but I don’t know if I can with how much baggage I carry.”

Nines nodded and Gavin could see the tears in his eyes as he forced a smile. “It’s fine. I want you to be happy.”

“Nines, I-”

The android shook his head and handed Gavin the bouquet. “Here, take it. I put the decision into your hands. If you don’t want to promise me that we will get married one day, I accept that. It’d be nice but I’m happy the way we are.”

“What am I supposed to do with the flowers?”

“Keep them or throw them out. See them as a promise to make to me that one day we might get married or give me the confirmation that we never will, so I won’t have to get my hopes up too high.”

“Nines, you’re putting me on the spot here.”

“I don’t need marriage. But I’d like you to be honest with me.” He sighed softly, swallowing against his tears. “I’ll be in the bathroom to freshen up.”

“But the bouquet-”

“Do whatever you want with it.”

Gavin let the bouquet sink as he watched Nines leave. He knew the android was telling the truth, that he didn’t need marriage to make things official. But he also knew that Nines would like to be married one day. Had the situation not been as upsetting, Gavin would have found the idea amusing that an android built to be intimidating and hunt deviants could be such a hopeless romantic. But this wasn’t funny or amusing. Nines was hurt, no matter what he said. 

\---

>Connor, will you please come to the upstairs bathroom?

Connor looked up in shock at the message from Nines. He stood up and excused himself as soon as he got it, making his way through the people who were celebrating again to find Nines. When he entered the house, Gavin was sitting in the living room, staring at the bouquet but he ignored him, going upstairs instead.

>>Open the door. I’m outside.

The door opened to reveal a teary-eyed Nines who quickly pulled Connor inside and into a tight embrace, burying his face at his brother’s neck.

“What happened?” Connor whispered. “Is it about the bouquet?”

“I am horrible.” Nines choked out. “I basically gave Gavin an ultimatum. He’ll be so mad at me – or worse he’ll be sad!”

“Interface with me and show me.”

Nines pulled back and took Connor’s hand, watching the synthetic skin pull back as he shared his memories with his brother. Connor nodded along to them and then pulled his hand back, embracing Nines again once he knew the whole story.

“It’s alright to ask for the truth.”

“I am ruining yet another one of Tina’s parties.”

“Tina won’t be mad at you, Nines. But try and be honest with Gavin.” Connor whispered. “Tell him that you would like to get married and it would make you happy but that you love him no less for not being ready. You have to be honest, so Gavin can understand that you are sad but won’t leave.”

Nines swallowed. “Do you think he’ll hate me?”

“Gavin would never hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry out boys will soon talk!
> 
> See you ^^


	5. I only want to hear love songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor ends up saving the day and Tina confronts her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil my own series but after one of two one-shots about Halloween and vacation (probably), there will be a grant surprise for Reed900.
> 
> Title from "Your Song" by Rita Ora.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“Gavin, we will talk about this now. We promised one another that we would talk about our differences after we got back together. So now let us do that.”

Gavin looked up but nodded, gently leading Nines back toward the house and away from the party, stopping just short of the door. “Alright. Tell me about it.”

Nines was lucky to have caught up to Gavin before he had gone back into the crowd and it would have been harder to get him out. He was still holding the bouquet, though and Nines wondered what he had planned to do with it.

“I want to put it all in the open now, okay? I love you and I would love to get married to you, settle down and maybe one day have a family. But I love you no less for not being ready. I’d just like you to at least guess how likely us eloping would be at this point.” Nines explained softly. “Is that alright?”

Gavin took several deep breaths before he answered and looked back up at the android. “I love you, too, first and foremost. I just- you know how hard my childhood was, right? The people that were supposed to protect and love me didn’t do that and the few people that did were taken from me. I have a hard time with commitment.”

“I would never leave you, Gavin. Even during our temporary break up all I wanted was to be by your side, even as just a friend. But you wanted me to leave, so I did. I promise you that even if we mess up, we break up or fight, I will always be by your side as a lover or a friend.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“I’d be a shitty husband, you know?” Gavin sighed and looked down at the bouquet. “I don’t know what a husband should do.”

“No one does. But from what I have managed to gather from the people I met, you don’t have to do much else than you already do.” Nines smiled. “We’d still live together like normal and be there for each other as usual. It’d just be official that we are together. But I understand that it is a big commitment.”

“I’d love to commit to you. I’m just scared.” Gavin explained. “I want you to be happy. What if I can’t give that to you? What if we fight or something?”

“Whatever comes our way, we’ll figure it out together and we’ll always make up. That’s what marriage is about, looking in the same direction together.” Nines said softly. “I love you, Gavin.”

“I love you, too.”

Then he took a deep breath and slowly handed the bouquet to Nines. The android stared at it for a few seconds before taking it, a soft smile gracing his face. Gavin pulled him into a soft kiss and Nines quickly obliged. He felt Gavin wrap his arms around his neck to which he embraced the man, still holding the bouquet tightly. It was only when Tina approached them that they snapped out of their kiss.

“What is it about my parties that makes you guys so angsty?” She chuckled.

“I’m so sorry.” Nines was a little breathless when he turned to Tina. “I apologize if we have ruined another party.”

“You didn’t ruin the party and neither did you ruin the first one. I’m just wondering. Are you okay now?”

“Yes.” Gavin nodded slowly.

“Good.” She smiled. “So come and party with us some more. My sister Kate is so angry that she didn’t get the bouquet, so thanks, Nines.”

The android gave a small smile. “It did spark a conversation about our future, so thank you for giving it to me, Tina.”

“No more serious talk. Let’s go and dance and have fun.”

Nines nodded and Gavin pulled him along, following Tina. The three of them made it to the dancefloor and after assuring Connor and Hank that they were fine, they joined the guests on the dancefloor. It took a few more dances to get over the initial awkwardness of having shared such intimate worries but eventually, Gavin overcame it and started to enjoy his time with Nines. That was until Kate came toward them when they were standing at the edge of the dancefloor, taking a break.

“You got the bouquet, huh? It usually doesn’t work like that.” Kate huffed.

Nines nodded slowly. “Oh, I told Tina not to hand it to me but for some reason, she insisted. I wouldn’t want to put pressure on Gavin but Tina was adamant about it.”

Kate shook her head. “Pressure? Listen, I’m sorry your boyfriend doesn't want to marry you but mine surely would like to. That’s why it’s a shame that I didn’t catch the bouquet.”

Gavin rolled his eyes at her. “Listen, if you need to catch a fucking bouquet to get married, maybe spare your boyfriend a crappy future with you and just leave.”

That got Kate’s blood boiling and she glared at Gavin angrily. “What the fuck did you just say to me? I’m sorry you and your android lover are too incompatible to get married but that doesn’t mean you can insult me!”

“Incompatible? We-”

“He just said you’d feel pressured! Sounds to me like you don’t want to stay with him!” She snapped, crossing her arms. 

Gavin glanced at Nines very quickly and despite the android’s attempts to hold him back, he could tell he wasn’t appreciating the woman’s words. He’d be damned if he didn’t defend Nines. “Listen, Kate, you can go screw yourself now, okay? I don’t know what your problem is or why you’re so sad in your own relationship that you have to insult my boyfriend but I won’t stand for it!”

“I am very happy with my relationship!”

“Then go dance with your boyfriend! Or isn’t he here with you?”

Her face darkened. “I- I don’t- oh, screw you and your plastic toy! I won’t ever attend your wedding if this is how you’ll act!”

“Why in the everloving fuck would I invite you of all people to my wedding, huh?” Gavin snorted sarcastically. “Seriously.”

“Oh, fuck you! Not that you’d ever get married with your obvious commitment issues!” She then smirked as Gavin’s face fell. “Anyone who runs away when their partner catches the bride’s bouquet has commitment issues. Why? What did your ex do to you? I mean, I heard your fucking speech. This is a wedding, not a therapists office.”

“I- You shut-”

“Oh, now you want me to stop! But when I told you to fuck off you kept talking, huh? What did a girl friend-zone you? Or where your friends not nice to you? What’s gotten you so fucked up that you’d run away from your boyfriend catching the bouquet.”

Nines stepped in then, pushing past Gavin and pushing him behind his back. “What happened in Gavin’s past is none of your business, Kate. I’d advise you to leave, now. This is a wedding and people should have fun.”

“Okay, yeah, defend that asshole, like you deserve being run out on.”

“I can assure you that Gavin and I settled this issue. I would never hold his fears and fearful reactions against him. Had you the slightest ounce of knowledge of his past, you would not act like this.” Nines said sternly. “Leave, or I’ll make you.”

Kate was about to give a snarky remark when her sister approached her and pulled her back so she’d turn to look at her. “Kate, you cannot be serious right now!”

“Tina, hey!” Kate said with a smile. “Have I told you how much I love your dress?”

“Oh, screw you!” Tina snapped, ignoring the gasps from her family. “You insult me, my taste, my looks and my choices throughout the planning, then you insist on wearing white and make a fuss when I ask you not to, and now you’re insulting my guests and friends? What is wrong with you?”

Kate stared at her sister for a long time before she started crying. “My boyfriend he- he- James and I had such a bad fight last week and- and he didn’t even want to come to the wedding with me!”

Tina deflated at that and sighed. “I’m really sorry to hear that. If you want to, I can talk to him for you. But if you don’t want to see him, you can stay with me for a while.”

“I- I think I need to think about- about what to do.” Kate sniffled.

“But that is no excuse to act the way you did.” Tina said sternly. “You can’t let your negative emotions out on my friends, Kate. Gavin did have a hard past and you berating him for it is not okay. I won’t tell you what happened because it’s not my place but I can assure you that it wasn’t simply someone being mean to him once.”

“I-I’m sorry, Tina.”

“No, don’t apologize to me. Gavin is trying his hardest to not let his past affect his current actions and relationships. Nines is trying his hardest to be there for Gavin while still facing his own problems. You owe them an apology.”

Kate sighed softly and nodded. “Gavin, I’m sorry. I wouldn’t want anyone to berate me for my past either. I’m sure you’re a good boyfriend. It’s no excuse but I guess I was jealous. I’m really sorry. Did I upset you a lot? I really hope I didn’t make you too upset.”

Gavin sighed and deflated at her words, feeling no need to defend Nines anymore now that Kate had calmed down. “It’s fine. I’m sorry for being a douche to you. I wasn’t that great either. Just- just try not to be that rude to Nines anymore. I’m used to people being rude to me but he’s not and I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“Gavin, I’m fine.” Nines assured.

“I’m sorry, though.” Kate sighed. “I was so jealous when you caught the bouquet. I spent the whole night being sad and lonely with no one to talk to or to dance with. I know it’s stupid but I thought catching the bouquet would somehow magically make James reconcile with me. I’m really sorry.”

Nines nodded and thought for a few seconds, his LED spinning yellow. “Would you like to dance with us?”

“I- I don’t know about that.”

Gavin looked at Nines in confusion for a seconds before catching the android’s eyes and quickly nodding. “It’s not a slow song, so we can all tree dance to it.”

Kate nodded at that, smiling softly. “Okay.”

Tina smiled happily. “I’ll go dance with Val now. You three have fun!”

Nines nodded and held a hand out to Kate. “May I have this dance?”

She chuckled softly and nodded, following him and Gavin back to the dance floor. After dancing with Kate for several songs, they bumped into Connor. The RK800 tried to get Gavin’s attention to the cloudy sky and the impending rain but the man simply too his hand, pulling him onto the dancefloor with them. Connor sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no way he could make the guests all go inside before the rain started, so he simply obliged and joined the dancing crowd. He smiled softly, watching Gavin and Nines laugh together, watching Hank have fun with his coworkers, watching Tina nd her wife dance. His friends were happy and he was happy, as well.

\---

“It’s pouring!” Tina exclaimed in defeat as she watched the last few guests run inside the house as the rain kept pouring down on the aisle, dancefloor and reception area outside. “There’s no way we can go back outside today. It’s not even eight in the evening. I’d have loved to go outside again.”

Valerie put her head on Tina’s shoulder. “It’s not so bad. We can have fun inside, too.”

“Still.”

Connor eyed his friend and frowned. “I should have alerted you sooner.”

“It's not your fault.” Tina shook her head. “It wouldn’t have made a difference, really. I’m just wondering what we can do.”

Connor looked at her. “Help me move the furniture.”

“What?”

“We’ll dance in here.”

“The boxes are all outside.” Valerie looked back at Connor. “Playing music from just a phone will be too quiet.”

Connor sighed softly. “If you promise to never ask me to do it again, I’ll offer myself as a means to play the music.”

“Wait, like a box?”

“I can do that.” Connor nodded. “Initially it was supposed to be used by the police force in case of an emergency, to amplify warning and get citizens to safety. But it can be used for music, too.”

Gavin looked at him and then at Nines. “Can you do that too?”

“My production was never finished.” Nines shook his head. “While I have all the necessary functions, that is is a function unique to the RK800.”

Gavin looked back at Connor in awe. “This is so sad, Alexa play Despacito.”

Hank turned to him and laughed. “You’re the worst.”

Tina nodded. “Let’s all move the furniture.”

“And then we can dance.”

“You’re our saviour, Connor.” Tina sighed in relief.

“So I’ve been told.”

“Don’t feed his ego.” Hank chuckled as he helped Tina move the couch to which she shrugged and grinned.

“Too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if this turned out too angsty again. But I'll write something more light-hearted (maybe something smutty) soon. And then something really fluffy, Christmas related ^^
> 
> Consider leaving a Kudos or Comment. And have a nice day ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Leave a Like or Comment if you did and want to.
> 
> See you ^^


End file.
